mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Dash! Yonkuro
Shogakukan | publisher_en = | publisher_other = | demographic = Kodomo | magazine = CoroCoro Comic | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = December 1987 | last = March 1992 | volumes = 14 | volume_list = }} Staff 21, Aubekku & Tokyu Agency | licensor = Studio PV Animation Interantional Ltd. | network = Junior TV, TV Tokyo | network_en = | network_other = TVB Jade Italia Teen Television TV3 Hero | first = October 3, 1989 | last = March 27, 1990 | episodes = 25 | episode_list = }} is based on the popular manga comic strip about Mini 4WD in tournaments. This manga series was created by Saurus Tokuda (1953-2006) is one of the most successfully acclaimed manga "Martial-Style Racer". Media Manga '''Dash! Yonkuro' was serialized in their monthly CoroCoro Comic magazine for five years from December 1987 until March 1992. This car is used by the very popular main character Yonkuro Hinomaru. This comic strip had endured a large one happening and therefore was produced the animated transposition, financed from the same Tamiya. The comic Dash! Yonkuro was published in Japan by Shogakukan in the second half of the eighties, the author Saurus Tokuda was also the creator of other comic book series on Mini 4WD: "Kaze no racer! Otokogi (The Wind Racer! Otokogi)", "Dash 10" and "Mirai Boy Racer! V-twin (The Racer of the Future! V-twin)". What did before the phenomenal success of Dash! Yonkuro, Bakusō Kyōdai Let's & Go!! was followed on the Mini 4WD since June 1994. Anime The anime series was collaborated and presented by Auvek, Shogakukan Productions Co., Ltd., Staff 21, Tamiya Plastic Model Corporation, Tokyu Agency, Abukekku and Zaurus Tokuda. This show was replaced with Mister Ajikko and it aired in TV Tokyo from October 3, 1989 to March 27, 1990 with an estimated of 25 Episodes. Dash! Yonkuro comes distributed beyond the ocean, reaching with some delay also in Italy with the name of Automodelli - Mini 4WD. The anime was broadcast in Italy in the early nineties, and since then replicated by local broadcasters and Junior TV, achieving good success. Dash! Yonkuro divenne therefore the main of the Mini4wD motor happened one is in Japan how much in the rest of the world. Featured Toy Vehicles The contests in this work come carried out are on sterrati tracings, going behind blot some and controlling them through of the said maces “guide sticks”, it is in of the tracks constructed purposely for the Mini 4WD. Tamiya produces from 1988 to 1989 numerous Mini4WD new, some reproducing, like for tradition, the automodelli operates by remote control to you, others instead was the reproduction of sketches made from the cartoonists. They come therefore produced the first Mini4wD independent from the Tamiya models operates by remote control to you: Dash-1 Emperor (18012, the machine of the protagonist of Dash! Yonkuro), Dash-2 Burning Sun (18015 you belong to a Dash Warrior), Rising Bird (18017, type 3), Dash-3 Shooting Star (18019, type 3, pertaining to a Dash Warrior), Dash-4 Cannonball (18022, type 3) and Dash-5 Dancing Doll (18023, type 3). It begins in this period the production of replacement parts and accessories for the Racing Mini4wD and the commercialization of particular tracks to think for these cars. They come moreover produced two new chassis, type the 2 and type the 3. Type the 2 it made its debut with the model Avante Junior (18014), and was of new conception: center of gravity more low of type the 1, various mechanics and thought for faster relationships (5: 1 and 4.2:1), more aerodynamic, and a lot other. Type the 2 introduced moreover of the particular lodgings think you for it use of Bearings and particular rotelline that they would have allowed to one Mini4wD to follow in less traumatic way walls of the tracks (or the shovels of the sticks). Rising Bird Type the 3, that it made its debut with the Rising model Bird, are an evolution of type the 1 and introduce are the lodgings for the Bearings and the rotelline, are the necessary space to use it of faster relationships (were included the gears for 6.4:1 and 5:1 and were possible to acquire to part the fast relationship 4:1). Type the 1 that they accompany the models produced in this period turn out various leggermente from the first production introducing on the frontal bumper two lodgings for the rotelline. Safety Tips * Serialization at the beginning of this work still concept of “mini- four running” still was ambiguous. Presently, as for “mini- four running” it is registered trade mark of the rice field shrine model, the item which is sold and it is original from other than the same company and the individual the item which was developed cannot be “mini- four running”. But if at that time because, the product and similar treatment to “mini- four running” is received at part, originally there are times when it is handled “mini- four running” those such as that of the husband who is not as “mini- four running”. Mini 4WD it is recognized, as registered trade mark of the rice field shrine model those where the concept is established are around this work serialization latter term. * Cannot being actual mini- four running occurs frequently in this work. The protagonist handles the standard chassis of the dash corps which the typical case. But with actual mini- four running as for the material of the chassis it is the usual plastic, as for the chassis material of the dash corps because it is the imperial individual development item, the carbon fiber reinforced plastic of light weight is used. Also the machine which even in addition loads the ball diff. and the “super V system” the machine etc of automatic gear loading which becomes appeared. By the way, in the general official conference of the actual mini- four running which the rice field shrine model sponsors, the individual mini- four running itself and the participation are not rice field shrine model sale of the machine which loads the chassis and the part etc is not possible. * With field race/lace of the off load type where the course wall surface does not exist as a feature of this work the guide stick which is the item which designates the direction conversion of the mini- four running which the true immediately only it can run as purpose is used. This with the stick which has the form which is close to the stick of the hockey, had done direction conversion by the fact that the part where it hits to the shock aspect is applied to mini- four running. Because of that the children of that time the original work had done the guide stick all together, but as for speed of actual racer mini- four running in the foot of the child because it had the speed of the extent which cannot be overtaken, operation of mini- four running with the guide stick the aforementioned way is close to the impossibility. Furthermore, adjusting gear ratio because this is actualized compulsorily, as for the child who does remodelling which it runs at low speed it was. Because as for charm of the racing in racer mini- four running there is also the speed, large number there is the opinion of sufficient wasteful remodelling which stops being able to win in race, but "above also Mini 4WD being the toy, if it can enjoy the children who play, it does well with that and" with can say. Sypnosis Mini-4WD Championship Compilations Five children, the Dash Warriors are manga how much the spirits ritraggono, than for before the time they compete in an official championship with of the Mini 4WD that Tamiya had not produced. It is young, it comes, day of boy. Because from before the boy four running Ken the father source running of the racer participates in ultimate race, it went on a journey. The father entrusts the Mini 4WD one to the son who refuses the separation. Once upon a time, the son thing of the self believing the day when you understand. From the going on a journey of the father several years later, Yonkuro grew in the elementary school student. Mini 4WD which participate in the Mini 4WD rider which are held with local end are involved in a certain trouble, buy the anger of the boy, tank row which is the same race coming out runner. The Emperor, the man whom you are identified entered into arbitration there. The Emperor proposing that conclusion is acquired with race. 4WD win race beautifully, the tank row are reconciled. Future, the emperor invites to the cruiser where the self lives. The fact that it is something which the machine which have then made the self is revealed. With, simultaneously the brake shoe which are your own younger sister the Shinkuro running which lives in the big residence, it introduces to the flat tire. The emperor being these five people, made the team, also the team nationwide conference of real Mini 4WD and the heart which aims toward the conquest were the village. Passing complication, as for the team formation. The Dash Warriors (Dash Uoriazu) it becomes to challenge to the conference with team name with the new machine by the imperial hand as the hand. But in fight, the dash corps machine "horizon of the vision which becomes its own roots (the horizon)" informs about existence, becomes to be involved in the dispute which goes round the succession. Machine horizon of legend. That and, the people who aim for the succession of the horizon and, the person who on the one hand unites the flow of the horizon probably will be defeated, the people whom you aim. While involving those everything, the story keeps rising being filled the puzzle of news of the father source of 4WD which are puzzle and that machine production person of the horizon. As expected, as for 4WD is it probably possible to carry out the reunion of the father? The Black Wind Chapter (After Volume 12, The part where 2 is attached to title) The Dash Warriors disperses Mini 4WD championship ends to period. Yonkuro's lost those which burn, simply passed everyday life. At the time of a certain, the black wind (Mistral Black) with the racer of the puzzle which is called appears. One time, a black wind (Mistral Black) called the mysterious Racer appear. Four polished, Daido, three emperors were, we fought and defeated rival in the championship in Team U. Hall Academy no exception demon. Hall Institute Demon 4WD's for Yonkuro, knowing that a challenge by a black wind Momotaro. Yonkuro, visit with Hazime Hutoshi Momotaro. So we met Lang Lang 4x4 with a Kinji's Furontomiddoshippumashin Solitude. Yonkuro and Kinji, And purpose like black wind? Characters Main Characters Dash Warriors (Dash Corps) ; : Guts and odd step of nature (technique) with you overcome any pinch with the thermal blood boy of mini- four running lover. The machine “Boomerang Jr. which in young day is entrusted from the father. We have made the treasure which is equal to the life of the self, the chassis of this “Boomerang” becomes the main machine of Mini 4WD afterwards, "Dash-1 Emperor" to with it is that way succeeded. As for this from Mini 4WD another chassis car “Dash-01 Super Emperor” becoming the prayer afterwards, there is no thing which changes, "the emperor" about it is used it was in important race for oneself. Boomerang Jr. is remodelled to the jet boomerang, the emperor who is wrecked is repaired and is technology of repairing and remodelling has. After the championship ending, it fainted by the fact that the dash corps disperses, but it revives with race of the black wind. It participates in the hell caravan being newly born a dash corps. Machine Which Used: * Boomerang Jr. (Special chassis use) * Jet Boomerang (remodelling edition for counterguerrilla warfare) * Emperor (皇帝) * Super Emperor (超皇帝) * Great Emperor (大帝) * Liberty Emperor (自由の皇帝) * Geo Emperor (大地皇帝) * Formula Horizon (only 1 time) ; : With the boy where Mini-4WD encounter at the local race meeting place, you are identified "the child prodigy of Mini 4WD". The gear box and the machine of unit type in order to be able to run before backward, it has high technology e.g., you remodel. With animation Heda bullet running with it has become. The machine which is used with gatai which gains, somatotype those of power type to be many become the main machine similarly, "Dash 2 - Burning Sun" similar type. With the trouble which is involved wild mini- four running of the self (Monster Beetle Jr. ) It loses, thinks that as consequence of Mini-4WD confrontation. Being defeated although it did, again it may lose the machine the occasion where it becomes, Mini-4WD without reflecting upon either the life of the self, chokes up with protecting the machine of the tank low/row and becomes the friend. There are also times when 4WD or more at the beau sabreur it appears in rash conduct the time. After that, because it becomes power of 4WD vis-a-vis the encounter with the front midship machine of the team Momotarou samurai, “Burning version 2 front midship” also it should call love car "sun" with the tank low itself hand which carries out technical interchange from the opponent team, it is born "Dash 02 - Neo Burning Sun" as and it becomes to change.: With the black wind compilation, Mini-4WD it runs to crisis. Machine Which Used: * Hot Shot Jr. * Burning Sun (太陽) * Neo Burning Sun/Burning Sun FMR version (新太陽) * Wild Saurus (恐竜) * Blazing Sun (超太陽) ; : The rich boy who lives in a coastal residence. Desiring the fact that he stands in apex of the Mini-4WD boundaries, he tries to walk the road of loneliness, but fou running with in fight and interchange it awakes in friendship, participates in the dash corps. As for main machine "Dash-3 Shooting Star" of top speed concern. The extent which destroys condition in worry that the flat tire low/row with the unique close friend, he is not in the place of game. The Shin running being born, the parents divorced promptly, had lived with the mother and the older sister and 3 people, but in order to make the successor of the company of the father who remarries it came to the point of with being received in the south house. After that, it owed the scar of the cross to amount centering on the racing team of the older sister. The scar went out with operation, but when heart burns, like the south cruciform star it appears, it seems. There is a "southern cross express" the incompleteness as a shooting skill necessary. Also technology of remodelling was high, invented the stabilizer pole with improvisation. Shifting the counter gear, the body which accompanies shaft revolution twist it offsets and so on, it handles also complicated remodelling. With the black wind compilation, Mini 4WD, he runs to crisis. Machine Which Used: * Falcon Jr. Custom (6V remodelled car) * Shooting Star (流星) * Super Shooting Star ; : Childhood friend of Shinkuro Minami. It has the guitar always with the flat tire make-up. The plain page two which is autonym the guitarist of the Led Zeppelin, the jitsu is thought also jimipeiji as the thing. In state of the element the soft unkind treatment it is dense with air weakness. It is not possible when it does not have the make-up, what to talk back and/or to resist. Changes to the rocker disposition whose is instantaneously wears the make-up personality strong. The machine uniting to be proud quickly, pace manufacturer part of the Shin. As for the main machine "Dash-4 The Cannonball" of acceleration force concern with, as for speed of start dash following of other things is not permitted. In addition, accumulating electricity, it lets flow to the motor, the “condenser circuit” is built in, but the application limit is the one time drill, furthermore after use you say that the machine itself causes large explosion, because “of the sword circuit of the blades” of hitting each other at the same time preparedness, to use, the preparedness which is suitable is needed. In the nationwide conference 2 game ninja uoriazu game, the machine which the offshoot is done was penetrated with travelling sound. In flat tire state the face is effective even in gang of hot-rodders of local end, as a name guitarist of the flat tire band which is formed with the family member is known. With the black wind compilation, Mini 4WD when it runs to crisis. Machine Which Used: * Super Dragon Jr. * Cannonball(弾丸) * Cannonball Wail ; : Younger sister of dash corps supervision and imperial fine fellow. Being strong, wisdom. Buffer agent part of the dash corps which adjusts inside the team. As a main machine, straight speed concern, it equips the fan in the fuselage rear surface and the inversion accident impossible machine "Dash-5 which acquires down fourth to friend dance (The Dancing Doll)" it has. At the beginning girl hair type such as twin tail and dumpling hair was many, but since trying it will be denounced the fact that it is the woman in race/lace in the reason, it will shave the hair with the cutter and probably to drop, it became many to make the long hair of straight. With the black wind compilation, Mini-4WD as it runs to crisis. Machine Which Used: * Hornet Jr. * Dancing Doll (舞伎) * Dame the Dancing Doll Secondary Characters ; : Older brother of Rinko. To be dash corps supervision, the real parent of all the dash series. He participate in Hell Rally as a navigator of the source 4WD, the scar of the face is the damage which it owes on midst of rally. ; Which the Shinkuro Minami has raised secretly at the one claw shrine. Four running with it comes to the point of from time of game of the Shinkuro being raised by the imperial boat, becomes emblem existence of from now on dash corps. ; Which it tries it will pick up the emperor whom source thickly 4WD lose, probably to recover that with you have a match from 4WD. It is defeated in four running, that calls it reaches the top “the older brother” in opportunity and the point where you yearn. The cartoonist who cannot be sold in neighborhood has lived, illustration of the wild mini- four running which that cartoonist designed was brought to the imperial origin. Those where it is designed on the basis of the illustration were the dinosaur, it had reached the point where unnoticed you use that as your own love car. It registers as supplementation of the dash corps from the mini- four running championship nationwide conferences. With Musashi, the dash warriors was supported. At the time of dash corps dispersion you exchanged the new sun and the dinosaur of the tank low/row, you participated in also the hell caravan being newly born one member of the dash corps. Machine Which Used: * Emperor (Mini 4WD lose) * Emperor (source it is thick handmade) * Wild Saurus * Neo Burning Sun ; Moby Dick, the son of the manager of the Pavilion of the city's fine dining Hazime Hutoshi. They are proud of the Mini 4WD off-road machine originally mini 4WD Use a white whale. Yonkuro was lost and only had 4x4 Mini Wairudomini to deepen exchanges thereafter. Register as a substitute for the dash from the Army National Tournament Championship Mini 4WD. National competition in the semifinals, unable to participate for reasons of poor maintenance Yonkuro's 4WD machine, the emperor played over borrowed. Machine Which Used: * Moby Dick (Mobidikku) Teams U, U2 ; Team "U" director. Law and Qigong with superhuman physical abilities. Ichiro source drive, the broth of a boy have known the Emperor. ; : Team "U" leader of the main temple chamber bunch of super small circle. The team joined the army made a dash before the Emperor, Qin Shi Huang was the original machine that was used. Shoe says "demon." Hiroshi masters seeking physical strength (Po) is an apprentice. After the final qualification, the cooperation of the Corps who will dash. For training, that occasion in the past is to travel the country, meet Momotaro kido fake hospital incident. Lost black wind, but realized the immaturity of his own into the training, 4WD Hazime Hutoshi Momotaro vs Goro tactics anger in black like a black wind, drove ZX Purotoenpera decide to join nascent army dash. Machine Which Used: * Original Emperor (Dash X-Purotoenpera 1) * Great primitive (Purotoenpera ZX) * Purotoenperakoatanku ; : Team "U" member of the main temple chamber-eyed bunch of small wheels. Machine Which Used: * Black Fighter ; Team "U" member of the main bunch bunch of small-wheeled Hercules temple. Machine Which Used: * Burakkubonba ; : Team "U" member of the main bunch bunch of small-wheeled speedster temple. Known as "Sunflower". Are always hiding their faces with bangs, she discovered and drive progress in the fight against Lang. Hell has also participated in leading the women's team caravan. Machine Which Used: * Burakkuchoppa ; : Team "U" member of the chamber parallel to the main temple bunch of small circle. When the game is lost to Lang and 4WD small wheel in the temple. Some thing that the Academy's training trip accompanied kido. Machine Which Used: * Black Attacker ; : "U2" leader. Members is "Princess" is called. Sister team. Machine Which Used: * Crusader (Kuruseida - Avante Jr.'s Custom) ; "U2" member. Machine Which Used: * Kuruseida (Avante Jr.'s Custom) Momotaro Samurai Team ; (also known as Motarou Awa) Okayama representative "Momotaro Samurai" team leader. Furontomiddoshippumashin Crimson placed in front of the chassis motor G is used. Hall Institute of friendship with the demons have a real hospital case fake demon temple. A dash to join a nascent army as hell, and the defeat of black wind, the feeling that the dog will bite time is increasing steadily not deny the appearance of sand cloth. Machine Which Used: * Crimson G (Glory) ; Okayama representative "Momotaro Samurai" team members. The original racer together plain area, the goal was to represent the district when the team was invited to put a representative in the race lost the Peach Boy, Momotaro Samurai joined the team since. Machine Which Used: * Crimson T ; (Jirō Kuyamaki) Okayama representative "Momotaro Samurai" team members. The original racer together mountainous area, the area was to be represented, when the team was invited to put a representative in the race lost the Peach Boy, Momotaro Samurai joined the team since. When there is a vacancy in the gears of the machine Momotaro National Convention, destroying their machines, Momotaro committed to victory. Machine Which Used: * Crimson E ; Okayama representative "Momotaro Samurai" team members. The original racer together Konno village, district representatives had hoped, when the team was invited to put a representative in the race lost to Momotaro, Momotaro Samurai joined the team since. Machine Which Used: * A Crimson ; Okayama representative "Momotaro Samurai" team coach. Momotaro's grandfather. Kurimuzonshirizu made drawings based on written sources Yonkuro Hinomaru drive. Mini 4WD Championship Participants ; (Masashi Datong) : "Herusu Kids" ace in the captain. Whether there twice in the bulk mate, fair play like. Hell has also participated in leading a team caravan. ; : "Herusu Kids" members. The first round of races and two army dash. ; : "Herusu Kids" members. The first round of races and two army dash. ; : "Herusu Kids" members. Daido Cup race with a second round of the second dash and corps. ; : "Herusu Kids" members. Daido Cup races with the second round and third dash corps. ; "Herusu Kids Health" alternate, substitute with any other team in the championship, "Desuparedo" play for. The participants played a game with Ichiro that 4WD, kids lost in the first round health. ; (one-edged splitting) A team consisting of five children, "Brothers planets" members. Dash Warriors and participated in by qualifying in the area are also a national tournament quarterfinals. Dash Corps hear us, to check one's RC is to challenge, and lose out by 4WD Lang wit. Mike "Jet team" members. Ability to participate in the qualifying semi-final is less glamorous areas. Hall Institute, led by U semifinals defeated demon. Machine Which Used: * Bigguuiggu Senrensareta Yoshimoto Osaka, western representative "Yoshimoto" team leader. In the Kansai region famous "Yoshimoto pop." Lang was a game and in cases of Urusena 4WD. Tuning is called God, and afflicted the national tournament quarterfinals dash Corps exact machine on stage decorated with a distinctive remodeling. Hachiro Oga (but not your Chirou) : Akita representative "phantom" team leader. The name was listed as a potential winner can not end the story involved. Keiko Yajirushi Sho (lessons and ginger) Tokyo Representative East "Heavy Metal Army (Warriors)" leader. The name was listed as a potential winner, the Dash Corps and participated in the semifinal only three substitute emperor. Raundo Jigoku no Akuma (I Really quite Marus) Mie representative "Ninja Warrior" leader. The team joined the army before the Emperor made a dash, use a shadow emperor. After we had learned the art of invisibility team went to the MIE. To defeat that one difference between the bumper to match against the second half track down a legion in the first half dash advantage of ninja tactics. After the game, things are said to participate in national competition three emperors. Machine Which Used: * Shadow Emperor (X-Shadoenpera dash 5) Satoshi Kyouko (Kyoko Hijiri) Tokyo Representative East "Heavy Metal Army (Warriors)" in the alternate, a true leader. Has joined the team before the imperial army made a dash, use the sacred emperor. One of the three emperors. Lang's clever scheme to defeat before fighting their way back the 4WD can overwhelm the performance and how to fight with Goro 4WD machine. Machine Which Used: * Holy Emperor (Goddoenpera) Emperor Fujin Tokyo Representative East "Heavy Metal Army (Warriors)" in the alternate, three emperors. Has joined the team before the imperial army made a dash, use the Wind God Emperor. Machine Which Used: * Emperor Fujin (Harikenenpera) Emperor Mage Tokyo Representative East "Heavy Metal Army (Warriors)" in the alternate, three emperors. The team joined the army before the Emperor made a dash, use the magic emperor. Machine Which Used: * Emperor Mage (Debiruenpera) Black Wind Chapter Hinomaru-gen (Kinjirou Sabu) The mysterious boy Crimson Solitude Furontomiddoshippumashin using different strains. Crimson Solitude The G was created based on the drawings left by Ichiro Furontomiddoshippumashin drive as the source. Oni said Hall Institute "If you join a team national tournament if he was told absolutely winning." Appearance and name of the Moomin and the Snufkin that the motif. But in the Sakuchū Kinji Ichiro, field book about the characters are written "欽次 - Qīn cì". The help of a man in black later clarified the portion of the drawing Furontomiddoshippumashin black filled, Earosorichudo to complete. Part filled black is said to set retrofit written by "waste of the same principle-driven injection oil" had been explained, in the play it decreases the driving force difference between driving and jet oil was no . Machine Which Used: * Solitude * Earosorichudo Gale (south wind) Black style leader. Use black wind 2WD. Yonkuro's after losing a battle with 4WD is effectively expelled from the black wind, and to present a united front after Yonkuro. Machine Which Used: * Black Wind (Mistral Black) * Black Wind (same name but different shapes performance) Shimabukuro Captain of the team in Okinawa area. Use the mini-submarine and 4WD Nunchakusutikku Okinawa Karate style. After losing to the Yonkuro's gale winds will be a black leader. Machine Which Used: * (Name unknown Mini 4WD Submarine) * Black Wind Elder Black elder style. The rally participants from hell, after a dead heat source in the car and driven underground Lang Island, Orochi, meets with an accident suffered serious injury. Created a blueprint for the black wind driven sources Yonkuro. Other Characters ; (re-take initially atomic Maru The fire) : Father of Yonkuro. Racer. Horizon owners. The modifications to Supaenpera broth of a boy received from Imperial, Guretoenpera created. During the rally hell, which is missing. In the Amazon in South America, as has been said that God helped the girls division of the lake. Six feet loincloth wore. May have escaped from the crisis instead of a loincloth rope. Infrared remote control at the horizon (acceleration and deceleration, steering), including features, has a very high technology. The name and car number on the horizon instead of drive Ichiro named by sources, is only to be told in Sakuchū on their own, called Imperial. Hell during the rally, after a dead heat in the basement of the Island, Orochi, now meets with an accident amnesia. Then he spent months quietly in the basement of the island Orochi. Machine Which Used: * Mercedes-Benz G-Class (vehicle, initially fought Larry hell) * Horizon (Horizon) * Supaenpera (Guretoenpera before modification) * Guretoenpera (Supaenpera overhauled) * Distant Horizon (Horizon Bound less) Jackie "Jack" Sakata People come to bring the army under the dash horizon. In delivering the horizon, was intended to convey a safe source driven Yonkuro, brought the race to know with infrared remote control capabilities to the horizon, and legion unexpected dash to struggle will be imposed. Lang looks exactly like the source drive to the appearance of unkempt long hair and side whiskers, 4x4 Ichiro had me confused with my father delivered horizon. ; : Yonkuro's grandmother. The animation was also serving as a cheerleader in support. ; : To: four wheel drive mini race commentary charge. Tamiya belongs publicity department (then) known as the "before her" and modeled on Mr. Maeda Yasuyuki with this, but a mole in the same position as himself, and glasses instead of sunglasses. ; The Japanese Mini 4WD Association president, was a trial run at the national competition championship ceremony. Mini 4WD Association president yet, "switch it somewhere?" Remarks that person. ; : Live announcer in charge of Mini 4WD championship. ; House butler south. ; Jiro's sister drive progress. After her parents divorced, lived with his mother and three in custody until the drive home Yonkuro progress south. The team is participating in Sazankurosukantori. Captain Captain of the whole conditional clauses are scum. And fighting against piracy, but to tell the tale of triumph and escape from the tomb of the boat and, truth is not clear. Place the caravan hell "Orochi Island," took to the nascent army dash. ; (Ōrudomango Kiburi) Yopparai that roost on the site of District agencies. The former engineer, now disused C62 has been developed as a treasure. After starting the scrap shop. Urusena Ireton F-1 drivers. Italian GP was the continued slump since the accident, and four polished look of a desperate struggle to remember F1 Spirit Yonkuro. The model, of course, be responsible for triggering a boom in F1 at the time Ayrton Senna. Ippei Army camp using the dash, the son of a certain hot springs spa town. God's plan to boost the swamp. Sid Boy living in the Amazon in South America. Divine says, with a horizon-like machine. Here Girls living in the Amazon in South America. Divine says, with a horizon-like machine. S. The boy was carried into the hospital tank is low. Radio call sign, "Yonkuro." The first race was held on the Stars and surgeries, the Kabuki dance played in the chassis and body is S. Lang upstream 4WD. ; Satoshi wireless fellow truck driver. C · T Larry Lang companion source drive. Mini 4WD is also a friend. Anastasia C · T in childhood, and nuns. Accused of being witches. Xena Ireton Brazilian RC · F1 racer. Poor, there are two brothers and one sister. Alejandro Jose RC · F1 Championship in Brazil. Xena tried to buy. Zaurus Tokuda ; : The cartoonist living in the downtown area sell, the appearance of a potted flower head. Zaurus Tokuda identity of the creator of the work is saying. And the familiar face Hazime Hutoshi. Zaurus is a sketch based on imperial "Wild Zaurus" were fabricated. ; (Maunten wa Ago) : Mini 4WD Team "Hirusu Kids" representative director. Yonkuro says 4WD, Agogorira. Episodes # Dash Warriors' First Battle # Yonkuro, Soaked Up with Emperor # The Scariest Pyramid # Exits The Maze # Scallion's Counter Attack # Mini 4WD vs. RC # Emperor is Missing # Deathmatch! The Wind Valley Battle # Battle! The Tornado Valley # Jumped Over the Rosary Hill # The Miracle of Windmill Valley # The New Challenge # The Horizon Fellowers # To Lose a Skateboard # The Five Skills of Shurin Temple # The Emperor is on a Dangerous Crisis # The Legendary Horizon # The Legendary History # Another Legend # The Black Devil Warriors # Get Ready for the Finals # Go For It, Shinkuro! # Who Will Able to Win!? # Warrior's Holiday # An Endless Challenge Cast Japanese Staff Production Staff *Series Director: Hiroshi Sasagawa *Chief Director: Hitoshi Nanba, Yuji Mutoh *Music: Keita Miyahara *Original creator: Saurus Tokuda *Animation director: Hiroshi Suzuki *Planning/Co-Production: Tokyu Agency *Producer: : Shinsuke Kurabayashi (TV Tokyo) : Ohara Mami (Tokyu Agency) : Adati Hideo (Staff 21) : Isamu Sugano Tetsu (Staff 21) * Animation Producer: Yuji Yatabe (Aubekku) * Production Team: Ishizaka Tooru (Aubekku) * Configuration Series: Yamada Takashi * Screenplay: Yamada Takashi, Hiroko Baitaioni, Ichino Takayama, Maruo Miho * Chief Director: Hiroshi Sasagawa * Director: Toshio Namba Sun * Storyboard: : Hiroshi Sasagawa : Mutou Yuuzi : Anatawa Oshōkara : Sakata Zyuniti : Terahno Hata Izumi : Yoshida Shiyunzi : Yamaguti Yuuzi : Shigeru Ueda : Makoto Shītohō : Dentōtekinani Kuwaete Omachi * Character Design: Shinji Suzuki Hiroshi * Chief Animation Director: Shinji Suzuki Hiroshi * Animation Director: : Daiji Suzuki : Ishimaru Keniti : Koizumi Kenzou : Syouzi Shiniti : Kiyoshi Tsumoru Kibun * Art Director: Arai Torao * Director of Photography: Matsuzawa Hiroaki (Trans Arts) * Music: Miyahara Keita * Sound Director: Miwa Iwanami * Sound Producer: Nakano Tetsu * Cooperation Casting: Produce 81 * Production: : Auvek : Shogakukan Productions Co., Ltd. : Staff 21 : Tamiya Plastic Model Corporation : Zaurus Tokuda Italian Staff Voice Characters *Davide Garbolino as Alan dei Nobili Guerrieri (Yonkuro Hinomaru) *Veronica Pivetti as Stella dei Nobili Guerrieri/Turbo (Rinko Sumeragi) *Gabriele Calindri as Ciccio Sprint dei Nobili Guerrieri (Tankuro) *Daniele Demma as Davide dei Nobili Guerrieri (Shinkuro Minami) *Federico Danti as Francesco, fond. dei Nobili Guerrieri (Kaidanji Sumeragi) *Roberto Colombo as Damiano, Alan's father (Yonkuro's Father) *Aldo Stella as Aldo dei Nobili Guerrieri *Alessandra Karpoff as Veronica *Caterina Rochira as Nonna di Alan *Luca Sandri as Mauro, 1° telecronista *Marina Massironi as Monica, 2° telecronista *Mario Scarabelli as Paolone dei Diavoli *Monica Parlante as Crimilde degli U2 *Pietro Ubaldi as Monaco *Salvatore Landolina as Jim dei Guerrieri Neri Production Staff (Italy) *Distributor and Dubbing: Studio PV Tagalog Staff Voice Characters *Noel Escondo as Yonkuro Hinomaru *Mark Munoz as Shinkuro Minami/Pankuro Toda/Kouji Jimi *Maynard Llames as Tankuro/Kaidanji Sumeragi/Zaurus *Yvette Tagura as Rinko Sumeragi/Yonkuro's Mother/Yonkuro's Grandma Production Staff (Philippines) *Dubbing: Creative Programs Inc., an ABS-CBN subsidiary for Hero (TV channel) *Dubbing Director: Yvette Tagura *Script: **Noel Escondo **Stiffany Adanza **Ryan Ang *Translation: **Ryan Ang Songs Opening Theme: #"Be Top" by Taku Kitahara Ending Theme: # by Taku Kitahara *Lyrics: Hirade Yoshikatsu *Music: Ike Takeshi *Arranged: Yoshida Akihiko Trivia # The original author Saurus Tokuda, because of acute heart failure, on March 23, 2006 died at the age of 47. # Japanese brand Almond have produced exclusive sneakers with New Balance and this time they have found an unlikely inspiration from a Japanese comic "Dash! Yonkuro". See also * Bakusō Kyōdai Let's & Go!! * Mini 4WD * Tamiya Corporation * CoroCoro Comic References * Dash! Yonkuro on Facebook Website * Singapore Tamiya Article * Dash-1 Emperor Catalogue at Tamiya America website * Dash! Yonkuro at Anime News Network website * New Balance x Almond x Dash!Yonkuro - M574A at freshnessmag.com External links * Category:Anime of 1989 Category:CoroCoro Comic Category:Manga articles needing translation from Japanese Wikipedia it:Automodelli - Mini 4WD ja:ダッシュ!四駆郎 zh:衝鋒四驅郎